


Summer and a Junco

by zincellia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Earth C (Homestuck), F/F, Fluff, Not Epilogue Compliant, if you dont love callieroxy with all your heart get out of my house, this work is what id like to define as good vibes all around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zincellia/pseuds/zincellia
Summary: On a quiet Earth C day, Calliope and Roxy share a chat.
Relationships: Calliope/Roxy Lalonde
Kudos: 14





	Summer and a Junco

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! this is my first time posting a fic publicly, so i really hope you all like it ^-^ this work was written for an application to homestuck pumpkin, a fan continuation that i somehow got accepted into! you can find it at @hspumpkin on instagram and we've got some really good things cooking for you all :) but nevertheless, i hope you enjoy this silly little fic!

That day on Earth C, the sun was glistening in the sky, shining brighter than the moon and perhaps even all the stars. A gentle breeze followed in the wake of the day’s warmth, serene in its coolness yet inviting all the same. There you sat, calm and collected, soaking up the sun’s rays on your scales and bones.

You hadn’t checked the time in quite awhile, but it wasn’t like you needed to. Adjusting to a true day-night cycle had been harder than you’d thought, but it looks like your studies had paid off. You’d gone years of living without a single speck of sunlight. And now, you’d taken in every little breath of it here on Earth; so much so that one look at the glorious sun’s position could tell you the time right then and there. But not now, you guess. For today, as you sat in the gentle, rolling fields with birds and sheep skittering around you, all you had to do was relax.

Soon enough, soft footsteps from behind caught your attention.You need not turn around, of course - you’d know those flip-flops anywhere.

ROXY: how goes it babes!

ROXY: i made u some tea btw

ROXY: its your faaaavorite!!!

Roxy hands you a crystal mug and you take it with a bright smile. Its scent is sweet and floral, just the way you like it. 

CALLIOPE: why, thank yoU very mUch dear. ^u^

Absentmindedly, you take a sip of the tea and watch the horizon ahead of you. Roxy kneels and sits down besides you, pulling her heart-shaped sunglasses over her eyes. You have to admit, the concept of sunglasses are still pretty foreign to you. And so is the concept of being able to look at the sun and not seeing a twisting, blinding, amorphous blood red terror staring back at you. It’s a normal fear, really. Very universal - how relatable!

Noticing your silence, Roxy quirks an eyebrow.

ROXY: everything ok?

CALLIOPE: oh yes, qUite so! i have jUst been doing some thinking, is all.

ROXY: OHHHH ok yeah thats cool! ...but u gotta tell me what it is tho come on girl

ROXY: i love em all but hell i put up with YEARS of jake and dirk and everyone elses bs so you kno id listen to you talk about anything right :3

CALLIOPE: of coUrse. if yoU insist, then!

CALLIOPE: hmm, well, actUally... when yoU were growing Up, yoU never experienced seasons, did yoU?

ROXY: you mean like

ROXY: winter and fall and all that fancy shit

Taking another sip of your tea, you nod. It’s still warm, but in a way, it’s almost soothing.

ROXY: oh yea absolutely not

ROXY: not in the batterwitchs fuckin chuck e cheese water playhouse apocalypse fantasy (so glad that bitch is dead as hell btw) but yea she fucked up the planet real bad and i never lived in anything but SCORCHING hell

ROXY: or mayb i lived somewhere where i just naturally had no seasons and it was SUPPOSED 2 be hot as hell??? idk it wasnt even too long ago but its still hard to remember

CALLIOPE: i see. i sUppose i jUst wanted to ask to confirm that this -

You gesture first to the sun and then, well, everything in your general direction, really. Roxy cracks a small smile and giggles, a quiet but lovely sound.

CALLIOPE: -is sUmmer?

ROXY: you got it!

With all your teeth, you smile.

CALLIOPE: yoU know, when i was very yoUng i spent many hoUrs researching the life and cUltUre on earth. i believe sUmmer was always the season i foUnd most delightfUl -u-

CALLIOPE: bUt now that we’ve spent a year on this earth i mUst say i qUite like the others too! winter, aUtUmn, and spring, yes?

CALLIOPE: i enjoyed each one in their own way, although winter was a tad wretched...

ROXY: awwwww whys that?

CALLIOPE: while the snow is very gorgeoUs, the constant cold is rather draining, and tiring too.

CALLIOPE: and i woUld also like it mUch better if it needn’t get dark so early in the day. u~u

ROXY: i can understand that but you GOTTA admit theres nothing more fun than gettin to chuck sum snowballs at people

ROXY: most therapeutic thing ive ever experienced was getting to pie little old jakey RIGHT on his stupid dumb glasses >:3

A grin creeps across Roxy’s face as she recalls her devilish memory. A ray of sun crosses your face, and you angle your straw sunhat down just the slightest bit, thinking back to that frosty winter day only a few short months ago. You smile fondly and giggle.

CALLIOPE: and then he tried to get back at yoU, did he not?

ROXY: o YES he sure as hell did

ROXY: kid rlly tried to beat me in my own game of snowball n chain and all he came home to was a mouth full of ice

CALLIOPE: yoU do have to admit it was qUite a bold move! for all it is worth, he certainly deserves credit where it is dUe.

ROXY: HMMM

ROXY: maaaaybe

ROXY: but as bold as he is the brains never follow

The two of you both laugh right as a bird flies over ahead, a gray feather falling off its coat in its wake. Roxy picks it up and examines it delicately, holding it with two gentle fingers. You light up when you take a closer look, large green eyes sparkling and gleaming.

CALLIOPE: oh oh, i know what this is! that was a dark-eyed jUnco!

You take the feather yourself and hold it precariously in your claws, tea mug in the other hand, marvelling at the feather’s softness and beauty.

CALLIOPE: they are jUst aboUt the prettiest little gray birds i have ever seen. if my research is correct, they Used to live in north america, bUt coUld even live far into the arctic dUring the sUmmer!

CALLIOPE: they even Used to have the nickname “snowbirds” dUe to how they woUld migrate soUth once the snow began to fall.

CALLIOPE: i recall that they have a dominance hierarchy as well, and they challenge each other’s statUses by lUnging and flicking their tails.

CALLIOPE: did yoU know that the males’ songs can have as little as seven notes and as many as twenty three? i do hope i get to hear one myself someday-

You cut yourself off when you notice Roxy’s face - she’s smiling wide, and she’s not really “staring” at you per se, but she’s not exactly just “looking” either. It’s a precarious thread that her eyes are teetering on, and you raise a confused brow.

CALLIOPE: what’s with the look?

Roxy laughs, eyes glittering behind her sunglasses.

ROXY: dont u remember? when i said id listen to u talk about anything i really meant it

ROXY: seein u so happy and cute talking about ur little birds makes me happy too! why wouldnt it?

You blink.

CALLIOPE: Um... do yoU really mean it?

ROXY: well DUHHHH of course i do!!!

ROXY: its always the very best to talk to someone abt something theyre passionate about like ur little birdie friends u got for yaself

ROXY: or in this case i just like listening to u!

A little awkwardly, you turn away; a rather defective attempt to hide your bashful smile. Roxy leans forward with a quirked eyebrow, but her expression quickly softens.

ROXY: awww cmon callie i know u

ROXY: theres no need to feel embarrassed or anything and ur DEFINITELY not annoying me

ROXY: honestly i dont think thats physically possible

You turn back towards Roxy, but your eyes are still averted. Yet as always, even without the need for a single word to be said, Roxy understands. She always does and always has.

She carefully takes the feather from your palm and, after a short moment of fidgeting, you feel her nestle it into the crook of your sunhat. You reach your hands up and adjust your hat until it feels just right - and then Roxy laughs and gives you a smile brighter than the sun could ever wish to be.

CALLIOPE: i apologize for my silence. as yoU know, i am not always the best with words, bUt i trUly do appreciate what yoU have said ^u^

ROXY: no need to apologize! i totally get it dw girl

Roxy looks over her shoulder and casts a glance towards you, her, and Jane’s house. A couple of the sheep seem to have wandered their way towards it, peacefully grazing in the grass around it without a care in the world.

ROXY: do u wanna come back in w/ me?

ROXY: janeys baking brownies and rose n kanaya said they were gonna come by later today :3

After a short moment of thinking, you shake your head.

CALLIOPE: not right this moment, if that is okay with yoU.

CALLIOPE: i woUld jUst like to spend a little more time relaxing here, especially while the sUn is still high!

Roxy nods in understanding, her midnight black lipstick shining like the stars.

ROXY: yeah of course! sounds just fine by me

ROXY: i can go ahead n bring ur tea mug in for u too

You hand her your mug and Roxy pulls herself to her feet - but not before she pulls you in for a tight hug. You wrap your arms around her, too, her presence serene and comforting. 

CALLIOPE: thank yoU, roxy.

ROXY: anytime <3

ROXY: *wonk* ;)

ROXY: ill see you soon!

With that, Roxy lightly trails away, softly humming and whistling as she goes. As she disappears from view, you gradually turn your attention back to what is in front of you - the birds chirping as they hop and fly about, the sheep grazing calmly in the grass, and every other little thing that surrounds you - the air, the grass, the ants, and the butterflies, all teeming with life and heart.

You look up at the sky once more - one in the afternoon just barely rolled around. Taking in your surroundings as you always do, for the first time in what seemed like ages, you could truly relax.

So you lean back, stretch your arms out, and breathe. You feel the sun’s rays on your scales. And as a butterfly lands on your chest, you close your eyes - reaching a peace you never have before.


End file.
